The Late Night Exploit
by FreesiaMoonbeam
Summary: Whoops. A pointless little one-shot.


Sarah leaned on the column in the middle of the room and sighed, utterly bored. It was a slow day in the restaurant she worked in, and the costumers were rare. She slapped the column dramatically, drawing a few stares from the remaining customers and her coworker, Michelle, to look over.

"Whazzup?" Michelle chirped, carrying a tray of leftovers from a table.

"I'm boooored…" Sarah replied in a sing-song voice, her eyes fixed on a chair near the counter.

"You don't say." Michelle wiped the counters in slow curves, and she watched as the counter became shiningly clean. "That a problem?" she pointed at Sarah's uniform.

Sarah looked down. The hot cacao spilled on her by a customer earlier in the day wasn't really noticeable, but to wash them later would be an absolute disaster. "What time is it, Mich? I should really check out now."

Michelle refrained from pointing out that the clock was just above her and looked at her green watch. "8:34. Go on, I'll send word to Kim."

Sarah picked herself up from the wall and let her eyes scan the area. Everything seems to be in good shape, no spills, unclean tables, or rowdy customers. The floor was smooth, as she had mopped it earlier. She nodded to herself.

"Yup, thanks Mich, bye! She gave a little wave, and proceeded to the back of the restaurant. Mich smiled and waved back.

-0-0-0-TheLateNightExploit-0-0-0-

It was a lovely autumn night. The winds blew gently on the fallen leaves in the sidewalk. Sarah walked down the streets, wildly swinging her bag as she enjoyed the cool autumn breeze. Having no plans for the evening apart from her stained uniform, she took her time walking and daydreaming about random things. She closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of the wind, and mentally listing what she would do once she got home.

Watch Once Upon A Time.

Make dinner. (Maybe some haggis?)

Wash the damned uniform.

Make a-

Sarah's thoughts ground to a halt when something-or someone-collided into her side, sending her down to the ground. Reflex twisted her body, and she landed on her butt before lying all the way on the road. She groaned as her head hit none too gently on the asphalt.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry-" A male voice with a noticeable accent yelled out. Sarah blinked twice when two pairs of hands held her up in a sitting position. Her vision cleared up, and she looked at the person directly in front of her.

He was Asian, that was for sure. Her head throbbed the more she kept her eyes open, but by the way he's gesturing wildly and saying "Sorry" repeatedly, Sarah dubbed as him as the guy whom she crashed into.

"Are you alright? " A high pitched female voice cut into her right ear. The throbbing ebbed somewhat, but it gave way to another, more uncomfortable pain in her butt.

"Not really, no. Can you help me up?" Sarah really didn't think she could stand on her own. Thankfully, they lifted her up into a standing position, and she ignored the pain to address a bigger problem.

"Look, it's me, I'm so sorry, I wasn't really looking where I'm going, are you alright, did I hurt you?" She rambled on nervously. The other one holding her left arm chuckled.

"Shouldn't he be the one asking that?" the guy, who was wearing a polo shirt, asked.

Sarah felt a little bit faint, but managed to stand uneasily. Just in case, the two were at her sides if she ever fell. She looked at them briefly with a murmured 'thanks'.

"Are you alright now?" the blonde girl with a high-pitched voice. She was holding out her bag.

"Y-yes. I think so." Sarah gratefully accepted the bag.

"Do you wanna go to the hospital? We could drive," the guy with the polo shirt offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine." Truth to be told, her butt still hurts, but she really needed to get away from all the embarrassment. The Asian guy stood there awkwardly in front of her, somewhat concerned. He gave a very brief nod, and Sarah nodded back.

"Thank you. And, um, good evening." She scurried away with a slight limp, hand clutching her bag to her chest and cheeks burning with humiliation.

-0-0-0-TheLateNightExploit-0-0-0-

Sarah closed the door to her apartment, threw her bag on the couch, and whipped out her cellphone.

Michelle answered in two rings. "Sarah! I was just going-"

"Later. Oh, Mich, you'll never believe what just happened." Sarah groaned, rubbing her butt to ease the pain.

A/N: Again, the dreaded first fic. It took me ages to break my two-year hiatus. Please forgive me.


End file.
